By my side
by MadoHomu
Summary: And that, Madoka thought as she watched Homura smiling softly at the silver band on her finger, was all that mattered. AU


By my side

And that, Madoka thought as she watched Homura smiling softly at the silver band on her finger, was all that mattered. AU

A/N: THIS IS **AU** BECAUSE THERE'S NEVER A HAPPY ENDING WHEN THERE'S WITCHES.

* * *

Madoka have been living in Mitakihara Town for the 14 years of her life. It's a small, nice and quiet town and she really appreciate the fact that it had always been like this. She enjoyed the calming walk in the park. She loved how she could easily smile at strangers and they would smile back. It's peaceful like this, and she wouldn't mind staying in this town for the rest of her life.

And because of her cheerful and bubbly existence, almost everyone in the small town knew about her. Some would stopped their jogging to chat with her, others would give her discount for the food she bought or even added more chicken pieces for her set meal lunch.

She appreciated these thoughtful and kind actions but her kindness towards everyone was not to gain any benefits for herself, she just wanted the people around her to be happy.

But there were also certain places in Mitakihara Town Madoka rarely visits. The reason was simple, but Madoka often chided herself for having those thoughts. She felt that those places were dark and gloomy and going there would affect her mood greatly. But it's not like it was necessary to go there, it was actually located at the corner of Mitakihara Town, with only a few large houses located there.

Perhaps that girl lives there... that's why Madoka never seen her before.

Akemi Homura, the girl that just transferred to Madoka's school a few months ago, was sitting at the corner of the class alone, reading a book quietly while waiting for the teacher to come in. Madoka watched her secretly, trying to pretend to unpack her bag but her eyes were fixed on that strange and quiet girl.

"Hey Madoka! Do you want to have lunch with Hitomi and I?" Sayaka exclaimed.

Madoka blinked and looked up, her attention now fully on Sayaka as she tilted her head and laughed sheepishly. "Did you say something Sayaka-chan?"

Sayaka raised an eyebrow before repeating her statement again. "I asked if you want to join Hitomi and I for lunch later, at the newly-opened shopping mall."

"Oh." Madoka took out her books and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I promised my mum to try her omelette rice that's she's attempting to make for lunch."

Sayaka stared at her friend, horrified. "You sure you aren't going to regret?"

"I hope not."

.

"But Mum, why would we need to buy banana for the omelette rice you're making?"

"Just buy it darling! Be sure that the ones you buy are the ripest!"

Without any more questions, Madoka put her phone in her bag and walked to the nearest fruit stall she could find and decided to approach the one she visited regularly. As Madoka was looking around to pick the ripest banana she could find, she heard an unfamiliar yet pleasant voice behind her.

"I would like to have these apples please."

Unknowingly, Madoka turned around to see the person she never thought she would ever see in public. Homura, still in her school uniform and with that stoic look on her face, was holding onto a basket filled with apples before handing them to the fruit seller."

"Homura-chan! Fancy meeting you here!" Madoka chirped.

Homura slowly turned, her eyes cold but sharp. She stared at Madoka for a few seconds before the words came to her. "Kaname-san."

"You know my name?" Madoka said in glee.

"It's hard to not know your name after being in the same class with you for so many months." Homura muttered as she started digging for some spare coins and handed the money over while taking the brown bag of apples.

"To be honest, it's the first time I've seen you outside school. And also! This is probably the first time we talked." Madoka bit her lips embarrassingly.

"True. And maybe we should keep it that way." Homura stared right at Madoka in the eye before leaving the stall.

"Hey Madoka-chan! What would you like today?" The fruit seller grinned. "We have strawberries and grapes that are freshly imported and..." His words faded and Madoka's only attention was on Homura.

As she watched Homura walked away, a feeling of determination filled her entire body. Madoka smiled as she considered a new mission to make Homura happy in her mind and she began to pick her banana before paying for them.

.

And from that ridiculous fateful day onward, Madoka was always with Homura. Despite the fact that Homura would often try to hide and escape, Madoka would always find a way to appear right behind her and call her name with that "-chan" And even though Homura didn't want to, she would often use crude words to get Madoka away from her, best if she started to hate her. But Madoka never did. Instead, she would smile and act like nothing happened, but sometimes, thing might go to far.

"Stop acting so kind, thinking everyone loves you but I don't. It makes me uncomfortable and sick to the stomach." Homura threw a look at Madoka as she was following her to refill her water bottle for P.E lesson. "You can be the ripest, sweetest and reddest apple in the world but there will be _someone_ out there who _hates_ apple."

"Hehehe..." Madoka laughed, an obvious hint of forced. "I suppose you are referring me as the apple and you are that someone."

"Yes." Homura slammed the button and water sprayed out, filling her bottle with water. "Now do you understand what I mean? Like finally?"

Madoka bit her lips and put her hand behind her back. "Oh I almost forgot! I left my water bottle in my bag, I think I'll go and take it." In a flash, Madoka turned and sprinted away without looking back once.

Homura slowly released the button and watched her. She clicked her tongue, knowing the words that came out was probably the harshest once since years but she decided to ignore it. She really needed peace herself and having that cheerful pinkette bouncing and running around her wasn't definitely _peaceful_ at all.

But having her around wasn't that bad... in fact Homura often felt that her world had more color than usual.

Homura returned to the court, glancing around for a moment. It was basically free period and everyone were doing their own things and playing their own sports. She noticed on fat girl and one skinny girl using badminton racket and using a soft ball as the shuttlecock. They were retarded.

But no matter how hard Homura tried to look, Madoka was nowhere to be found. She sat at a bench alone, swirling the water in her bottle.

"Where did Madoka go? I want to switch with her, I'm tired!" Sayaka wiped the sweat off her face.

"I don't know, but I think I saw her running outside. Maybe she's playing soccer?" Hitomi replied.

Homura looked up and sighed. She stood up and dragged herself out of the court. She wandered around the school for a while and finally spot that girl with bright pink hair sitting under a tree not far from the soccer field. Homura approached towards her and sat beside her without warning.

"Eh Homura-chan!" Madoka started wiping her eyes frantically.

"Are you crying?" Homura asked plainly.

Madoka laughed. "Erm nope! I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Well erm, maybe a little."

"Why are you crying."

Madoka tensed a little before smiling and rubbed her head. "I-I uh hit my head just now and it was painful."

"It's because of me isn't it."

"Ah Homura-chan!" Maodka blushed. "Don't say it as if... as if like-"

Homura cut in without any effort wasted. "My words. They hurt you. I'm sorry about that." She mumbled.

Madoka's smile faded and both her hands fell back to her lap. "It's true. Maybe I think too highly of myself. I thought I could easily influence you to be happy as well, but I was wrong."

Homura sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that my words are harsh but it holds some truth. I don't mind your company but... can you stop acting all polite and nice and kind? It's a little irritating."

_Was that actually..._ Madoka eyes brightened up.

Madoka wasn't really sure but she could sense it.

She could sense that Homura had started to open up to her.

.

It's not unusual for them to be together. A few month have passed and everyone have noticed that Madoka always hang out with Homura alone. And if Homura was actually walking by herself, people would actually wonder if Madoka was absent or something.

"You seem to always hang around with Akemi huh. Are you forgetting that I'm your friend?" Sayaka eyed down at Madoka.

Madoka frantically stood up and shook her head. "Of course not!"

"I'm just kidding." Sayaka giggled. "Maybe you might be the only person that have the ability to make her open up to the class. Did the teacher instruct you this?"

Madoka glanced at Homura and smiled. "Nope, I want to do it because I felt that I have to."

Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "You felt that you have to...?"

"There's this thing about Homura that made me attracted to her." Madoka rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know how to explain it myself."

Sayaka wiggled her eyebrows. "Are you confused with your doki doki feelings?" Sayaka snickered.

Madoka blushed as she gave a side long glance at Homura who was quietly reading her book.

_Sometimes I wonder about it too..._

.

"Are you going to the class gathering?" A girl asked the fat girl.

"Oh and what, be a loner while everyone started playing arcade?"

One skinny girl hugged her pillow and cried. "HELL YEAH."

Madoka smiled and turned back to Homura who was waiting for the light to turn green so they can cross the road. School ended pretty fast and before everyone left, the class rep suggested to hold a class gathering at the end of the month and they would hold a poll tomorrow to decide who wants to go.

"Homura-chan, are you going?"

"Hm..."

"The class chalet. I think it's going to be fun!"

"Really...? I guess maybe I can go for a while..."

"Yeah! That's great!" Madoka smiled as they started to cross the road once the light turned green.

"Thief! Help!"

Everyone turned and right behind them was a man in his thirties, with a purse in his hand and running towards their direction. "Move away or I'll knock you over!"

Apparently, everyone of them obeyed and made way for the robber to pass, ignoring the lady who was shouting for someone to help. But Madoka was different. She refused to budge and stood right in the middle of the road and raise her bag, hitting it right at the robber's face

The robber fell, but quickly get up. He growled and pick up the purse he have stolen and was about to rush up to Madoka when Homura pulled her away and a few adults nearby tackled him down before he could do anything.

Madoka heaved a sigh of relief and went over to pick up her bag and smiled before turning around to see Homura, fist clenching and glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing?! What if that man have a knife or gun with him?! Leave the matter to some other adult!" Homura yelled.

"But all I did was just-"

"Don't." Homura hissed.

Madoka stiffened "Eh?"

"Don't ever. Do that. Again."

"Homura-chan..."

With that, she stormed off, leaving Madoka pondering on what just happened.

.

Homura widened her eyes.

By the grave of her friend she was intending to visit, she spotted a blonde girl standing right there, eyes closed, head bowed.

Slowly, Homura walked over and her presence was finally noticed after she accidentally stepped on a branch. The girl turned and stared at Homura, her eyes widened as well.

"Akemi."

"Tomeo."

Mami looked away and stared sadly at the grave. The lonely stone carved the name of a girl name Sakura Kyoko.

"You came to visit Kyoko?" Mami smiled as she watched Homura placed the bag of apples by the side of the stone. Homura nodded and looked at Mami.

"I didn't know you'll come too. How often?" Homura questioned.

"The 10th every month." Mami looked over at Homura. "You?"

"Kyoko would nag the hell out of me if I threw this apples away." Homura scoffed as Mami softly chuckled and nodded her head. "I only came after I managed to finish all of these apples at home to buy a new bag of it. Around once ever two weeks." Homura muttered.

Mami nodded her head in understanding "I see..."

"Tomeo-san..."

"Hmmm?" Mami inclined her head and gave a smile.

"Do you remember how Kyoko died?" Homura looked down.

Mami's smile faded. "Is that suppose to be a question or something else."

Homura ignored the blonde and continued. "Maybe if she was a little more selfish, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have died."

Mami bit her lips. "It's her choice to save others instead of herself. If it was me, I would have save myself but... Kyoko was brave. She's really brave..."

"Being brave doesn't supply you the ability to save yourself from being stabbed right through your heart." Homura bitterly gritted her teeth.

The blonde closed her eyes. "Kyoko was reckless, indeed. But there was no time to spare. She prevented that woman from being stabbed by her ex-boyfriend and she saved a life."

"And she died in the end. And what did the woman who Kyoko saved do? She let her bleed to death, alone in the dark alley, alone on that cold, damp floor. She sacrificed her own life for a worthless person." Homura spat.

"So is this the reason you've changed?" Mami softened her gaze, biting her lips as she watched her junior glaring at her feet. "You were once a girl who would smile and give your very best in everything you do. For the sake of others, you would try your hardest because you don't want others to be burdened by you. That's what you said when you-."

"Kyoko's death thought me one thing." Homura muttered under her breathe. "Don't live for others, live for yourself."

For the next fifteen minutes, there was just silence as they mentally gave their prayers to Kyoko. A while later, a flash of lightning split the sky apart, followed by a faint sound of thunder. The dark clouds were approaching, fast.

Mami stared at the sky before looking at Homura. "Do you want to have a cup of tea and a cake over at my house?"

"No, thanks." Homura bent over and picked up the bag of apples and looked back. "Next time, Tomeo-san."

Mami smiled. "Sure, I'll wait for that day, Akemi-san."

They went on their separate ways.

.

Ever since that day, Homura had became slightly cold towards Madoka. It was like everything was back to square one. The time and effort Madoka had put in, the small crack on the wall that Homura built around her... everything was gone.

It took Madoka a lot of courage to ask Homura to have lunch with her after school. Surprisingly, Homura agreed even though Madoka was ready to get rejected. Happily, Madoka suggested to eat at Domino's and Homura nodded her head.

They easily found a seat in Domino pizza, it was practically empty since it's a Monday afternoon. Only a fat and another skinny girl were sitting by the window, seeming to be waiting for their order.

"Feih?" The man by the counter called.

"The person is calling you to take our order, Feih." The fat girl giggled.

"No. Shut the hell up." The skinny girl cried.

They both leave afterwards.

Now Madoka and Homura were alone.

"What do you want to order?" Madoka looked up at the menu she had taken to their seat. Homura shrugged, watching out of the window.

"You don't want to choose?"

Homura shook her head.

Madoka nodded her head and after a few minutes, she went to the counter to order and pay for the food.

"Your name please."

"Madoka."

"Alright, here's your receipt. We'll call your name to pick up the order later."

"Thank you!"

Madoka went back to her seat and silence ensued. The situation was actually so bad that Madoka felt so helpless for the first time. Gathering all her courage once again, she spoke in her timid voive.

"Homura-chan, are you angry with me?"

Homura shrugged.

Madoka gulped and cleared her throat. "Is it because of that robber incident?"

Homura straightened her posture and stared at Madoka with her unreadable expression. "You're too kind. I don't understand how you managed that but why did you risk your life to do such a foolish thing?"

"I just want to help that lady to get her purse back." Madoka whimpered.

"You'll get yourself killed one day!" Homura scowled.

"Ki-Killed?" Madoka gapsed. "Why would I get killed?"

Homura looked away. "Sorry, I was just being a little emotional now."

Madoka slowly reached out for Homura hand and grabbed it. Her fingers wrapping Homura's palm tightly. Homura widened her eyes and stared at Madoka.

"Don't be like this." Madoka shook her head. "I'm worried for you. I'm-I'm also sad if you ignore me..."

Homura looked away in a huff. She noticed a crack of lightning in the dark gloomy sky and another shortly after. It had been raining recently but it was not a surprise, it's the raining season in Japan after all. But that was not the point...

Homura hated rain.

"I got to go." Homura whispered as she tugged her hand away from Madoka.

"Homura-chan! Wait!" The pinkette stood up and watched Homura ran out before giving chase as well.

A while later, a head popped out from the kitchen, with a box of pizza in his hand "Madonna?" The man by the counter spoke, calling Madoka to collect her order.

He blinked.

There was no one in sight.

.

That moment when her parents died, it was raining.

That moment when she realized Kyoko died , it was raining.

And whenever it's raining, if possible, she would curled up in her bed and fall asleep. Not because she felt the weather was great, but she wanted to avoid it.

Slowly, rain drops started to fall and Homura started to slow down her running pace. Her body was soaked from the rain but she was too tired to think.

"Again. I've hurt her again. What the hell is wrong with me..." Homura clicked her tongue.

"Homura-chan! Wait!"

Homura slowly turned, watching Madoka running towards her. When she reached to her side, Madoka was panting heavily under the rain.

"Why did you chase after me?" Homura yelled.

"Because I don't want you to be alone. Not with this bad weather."

"I hate you so goddamn much! Do you know that? I don't understand you! I just don't! Why do you care about other people so much instead of yourself?" Homura yelled.

Madoka was taken aback, but she regained her composure quickly. This time, her brows were furrowed and her eyes were filled with determination. "Well why don't you listen to what I have to say Homura-chan!" Madoka hit her chest. "It is because you are important to me and maybe even more important than my life! I-I... I've started to realize that I want to be by your side! I want to care for you!"

"I hurt you! I say hurtful words to push you away! But why are you coming back? Why don't you understand? You're too kind for your own good!" Homura brushed her hair through her fingers in frustration.

"I thought I could influence everyone to be happy! To be like me and no matter what, nothing is going to bring me down! But only you, since that day I talked to you, I realized that I'm no longer the one in control, I'm no longer the one that can influence people." Madoka lowered her gaze. "You are the one influencing me, controlling me. When you're sad, I'm sad. When you cry, I want to cry. When you're happy, then I'm truly happy. "

"Have you even listened to what I've said? Learn to love yourself for once instead of caring about others! It is your selfless attitude that makes me think I'm unworthy of you, do you even understand?" Homura yelled and looked away with a growl escaping from her breathe before looking back at Madoka. "Stop, stop STOP caring about other's people feelings. Learn to care about yours for once!"

"Yes I am right now! I'm caring about how I feel when I'm away from you, not able to be with you! It makes me horrible and miserable and now I'm being selfish! I want _you_ to be with me and you _can't_ say no for that because you _can't_!" Madoka yelled, not in fear or whatsoever, but with determination. "So be by my side so I can love and care about you because I _want_ to!"

Homura was obviously taken aback as she stared at Madoka with a stunned look."...What are you... Are you now forcing me to-"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Speechless, Homura scoffed and stared at Madoka. "You really have your way with words, don't you? I... don't know what..."

Tears were brimming in Madoka's eyes and with one final blink, those tears fell and rolled down her cheeks. She run forward and hugged Homura as she burst into tears. "You don't need to do anything, all you need to do is to open your heart and let me in. I love you, I love you so much!" Madoka wailed in the cold raining afternoon.

As the raindrops continued falling, causing a pitter-patter sound, Homura slowly raised both of her arms and wrapped them around Madoka's back. Her eyes closed and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Here, I've opened it just for you." Homura whispered her words into Madoka's ears, her hand grasped Madoka's thin clothes tightly. "And I'm never letting it go now."

Madoka laughed, her throat sore from the crying and yelling. "Don't ever let go."

.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh my God I think so."

"Homura and Madoka..."

"Are holding hands!"

.

They are 18 and they've been going out for roughly three years now. Although years have passed, nothing had changed much, definitely not their love for each other. That definitely didn't change.

Well, Homura's hair grew a bit longer now, her jaws became sharper by a bit and her eyes grew a tad bit mature. Madoka... she's still Madoka. The bubbly, cheerful, round cheeks and pink bouncy hair; Madoka.

It was a hot afternoon and they were enjoying their own slice of pizza in their hand at Domino's. While they were eating happily, Madoka stared at the silver band on her own finger. Homura wore an identical one.

Marriage wasn't something both Homura and Madoka did not want, they had mutual feelings towards each other and they did want to stay together forever, but they weren't very sure if the government actually allows that. Actually the govenment don't.

But just last month, after working out on how the prize machine outside the mall, Homura slotted in the coins and won two plain silver ring.

Fake rings.

Fake marriage.

Real Love.

Madoka didn't care if this marriage was fake or whatsoever, it's the love between them that bring that together, not some silly rings or marriage certificate. All they need was each other by their side.

And that, Madoka thought as she watched Homura smiling softly at the silver band on her finger, was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: OMG THIS STORY IS SO DRAMATIC AND EW THAT I CRINGED WHEN I TYPE. I AM SORRY IF YOU DIED WHILE READING

28/8/2013 BIRTHDAY FIC FOR CASHBANKY. HERE OKAY STOP ACCUSING ME THAT I NEVER UPDATE, I'M PREPARING THIS LONGASS FIC FOR YOU. HAPPY BIRTYHDAY OKAY DARLING, JUST KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE MYSELF.

AND SECONDLY, TO **"The Bulbafinatic" **THE ANON REVIEWER WHO HAVE READ ALL MY STORIES AND REVEIEW EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!


End file.
